When an earthquake occurs, an elevator car stops. Conventionally, when a car is stopped by an earthquake, recovery of the elevator is performed after a professional technician performs an inspection on site.
Patent Literature 1 describes an elevator device which performs an inspection operation. The inspection operation is started after a car is stopped by an earthquake. When an abnormality is not detected in the inspection operation, the elevator is automatically restored to a normal operation.